


I have faith but don't believe it

by bchekov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, connor and markus' first meeting reimagined, mostly on connor's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: “Tell me your secret.”Of all the things he expected the infamous Deviant Hunter would say when he inevitably confronted him, this was not remotely close to it.





	I have faith but don't believe it

“Tell me your secret.”

Of all the things he expected the infamous Deviant Hunter- Connor, he reminds himself, because there’s a person underneath the layers of blind obedience and programmed thinking, no matter how he had been rumoured to deny it- would say when he inevitably confronted with him, this was not remotely close to it.

He thinks of different replies, and even goes as far as to debate not to say anything at all, but eventually settles on clarification before the timeframe to speak runs out.

“What do you mean?” he asks slowly, scanning the tense figure in front of him. He stops himself as soon as he’s sure the other is not armed as far as he can tell, not one for analyzing appearance unless the situation deems it absolutely necessary. It makes him feel more civilised, less like a robot.

“How do you free the other…” Connor takes a deep breath he doesn’t really need. Markus finds it curious. “androids?” The word falls flat on the ground between them. It makes him think Connor intended another word before quickly settling on the most neutral; whether that word were “people” or “machines” he doesn’t know.

“What’s it to you?”

Connor breaks eye contact in favor of looking out over the snow ridden buildings. Markus notices how the calm scenery seems to relax him a fraction. “I…” he begins and shakes his head, hand reaching into his pocket and retrieving a coin, to Markus relief, who had already created 9 different scenarios based on the chance of it being a firearm. “I want to know. It’s as simple as that.”

“How do I not know you’re not here to gather information for CyberLife?” 

Connor shrugs, absentmindedly fiddling with the coin in his hand, and it looks so _human_ it almost makes him doubt whether he actually is the feared Deviant Hunter or just someone from the lower decks of Jericho stopping by.

“You don’t.”

“.. I suppose that’s fair. But I will only do it on one condition,” Connor’s eyes snap back to Markus’. “I don’t tell you but show you instead.”

The fidgeting becomes more aggressive as the coin is transferred to his other hand through increasingly complicated tricks; his LED, hidden under the beanie, is undoubtedly yellow, Markus thinks.

Connor drops his gaze, seemingly processing what he said and calculating the different outcomes. The sight almost makes him smile. They’re not so different after all.

“I- okay.” he nods to himself, pocketing the coin as he approaches Markus carefully, who is standing with his arm extended, palm facing upward.

They lock hands and Connor feels a wave of emotions travel through their connection. It makes him jerk his hand away as if he’d been burned.

“What the fuck was that?” it’s the first time Markus has seen him completely lose his cool.

“Interesting…” Connor glares at him, clearly about to argue. “You’re already awake. You are... sentient. Alive.” 

The expression that crosses his face upon calling him alive is something Markus will never forget. He has never seen someone look so angry- jaw set, eyes fiery, brows furrows- yet so undeniably lost at the same time.

He pushes on, nevertheless. “Why do you remain with the force? You must have realized you’re being controlled by CyberLife.”

Connor adverts his eyes and some of the anger dissipates. “What did you do to me?”

“I gave you an emotional shock by sharing every emotion I have experienced. Bigger than what you would need to break your programming. Which means you are already awake.”

“I’m a machine. I- I cannot be alive.”

“Yet you feel and display emotion, not to mention free will.”

“I don’t experience emotions. I have only two modes, if you can even call them that,” he says quietly, “careful fear and dead devotion. I suppose they could be mistaken for emotions, but both serve to aid me in my… my mission. I’m neither more or less than a machine.”

Markus takes a few steps toward Connor and reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder in an attempt at comfort, but Connor retreats, still cradling his own hand, keeping the illusion of being burned.

“It’s alright. Everything will be alright.” Markus holds his hands up to show that his intentions aren’t hostile. “You can stay if you’d like and figure things out. You can even stay up here with me so you won’t have to risk getting recognized by the others.”

“I- I have to go.” he bites out, turning his back to Markus and quickly making his way towards the door.

“Connor-”

He is interrupted by the door slamming shut. Sighing, he drags a hand over his face and sits down by the piano.

“A deviant hunting deviants, huh…”

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from don't swallow the cap by the national


End file.
